My Favorite Girl
by CullenGirl101
Summary: *Justin Bieber* Lullaby is forsed to move to L.A. She is an amazing dancer and can sing bUt she doesnt think shes very good. Everything about the move sucks until she meets the person that lives in the apartment above her. Justin.
1. Chapter 1

**My favorite girl...**

_A/N- okay so this is my first fan fic that I'm going to publish. So please don't be mean. Please comment and give me your feed back! Thanks Love, CullenGirl101_...

LPOV

"Oh my god!!" I half screamed half whined to my best friend Abby. " I can't believe she is making me move! No, I won't go, I don't want to lose you and oh! Where will I take dance classes!" I kept mumbling to myself until I felt Abby's hands grab onto my shoulders and spin me around to face her.

"Lullaby! God calm down! " Your moving to L.A., of course, I'll miss you too, but come on it L.A., there are thousands of studios there and think about all the amazing teachers you get to take workshops from. " God," Abby started again. " Think Lullaby, Mia Michaels, Shane Sparks, Oh Travis Wall! You are so lucky! Abby finished with a happy sigh before she fell back on to my bed.

"But, I started my voice slightly shaking Abby what about us, school, everything else, so much will change. Abby sat up on my bed and pulled me down so I was sitting next to her " Lullaby Jasmine Martin you need to chill, your going to make yourself sick. Yes, hun things will change, I will miss you, yes we've been living next door to each other for 10 years, but just because you are moving doesn't mean we won't be best friends. I love you like a sister , heck I love you more than my real sister! School , yes, it will be a new school but hey you could reinvent yourself. Don't most girls want to do that?"

" But I like who I am now."

"Don't interrupt I'm not done!"

"Sorry!"

" I said no interrupting as I was saying, you are one amazing dancer, any studio would love to have you. Your moving from Seattle to L.A. you will have to pick where you want to go, and besides you have a long time to until you move, right? Lullaby ? Right?" I heard her ask again when I didn't answer, I sat on my bed staring at my shoes, I really need a new pair of converse, mine are wearing out.

" Well um I um have 2 days" I finally answered.

"Oh" was all Abby said. I was waiting for her to snap out of it and see the glass half full not half empty. I didn't have to wait long. "Well where are you moving to?" I got up from my bed to go grab the paper with my new address and showed it to Abby. "Oh my God!" Abby screamed when she looked at the paper.

" What ? What's wrong?" I asked concerned,

"Justin Bieber lives here! You are sooo lucky!"

"Who's Justin Bieber ?"


	2. Chapter 2

**My Favorite Girl Chapter 2**

_A/N Thank you for the reviews and I promise this chapter will have Justin!!Disclamer:I do not own Justin or his music!_

_LPOV_

"Are you kidding me?" Abby looked at me in disbelief "You really don't know who Justin Bieber is?"

"Abby if I knew who he was would I have asked you?" Why is she freaking out about this, I mean it's not like this guy is a really big deal.. Right? If he was I would have heard of him. I would have heard of him. I know I would have.

"Alright, chill. So Justin Bieber is this amazing singer and he can dance he's really good and he is so sexy and talented and sexy. Anyway he started to make videos of him singing on YouTube and he's sexy. Did I say he was sexy already. Ya SEXY!!" Abby screamed the last part.

"ABBY! You tell me to chill you're the one that needs to calm down, I don't care who Justin beaver is, an-"

"Its BIEBER" Abby interrupted me.

"It doesn't matter. you know I don't care about stuff like that, I'm not one of those crazy fan girls! you should know this about me I don't like to get caught up in things like that."

"Ya I know your trying to focus on dancing so you can get a scholarship and go to college. Which means no boys.. not even celebrity boys.. Ya I know." Abby stated sadly.

"Abby" I said smiling sitting down next to her on my bed. "If I don't like him you do know you can still like him right?"

"Ya I know, I just think you would like his music is all.." Abby said looking up at me for the first time since I called him I mean Justin a beaver.

"Okay so how about this. Your going to help me pack right?" I asked with a nudge to her shoulder.

"Yes ill help you pack I going to miss hanging out with you, So I am calling my mom so we can have a 2 day sleep over! And we can pack and listen to SEXY JUSTIN!!!"

_Later that night_

"Love me, Love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, Fool me  
Oh how you do me  
Kiss me, Kiss me  
Say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear  
Tell me you (love me)"

Abby was right this boy can sing! Abby and I were in the middle of packing up all my clothes, and we were having a good time singing and dancing around like crazy to Justin's song 'Love Me.' We had it turned up as loud as my stereo could go, because my mom was driving our moving van down to the new house with all of our furniture.

_JPOV_

I was walking up the stairs when I heard someone start to talk to themselves.

"Just great, Crap ow!" the lady said behind me.

"Here", I said picking up the box she had dropped."I'll help you, Are you moving in?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Yes I'm moving into 13g, My names Amber, you look about my daughters age, her names Lullaby, maybe you guys could do something she has a hard time making friends"

Oh yay she has a hard time making friends which means she is either a nerd or ugly or both. "Ya will have to ask my mom. I'm Justin I live above you guys." I only have two more months before I have to go on tour so if the girl is really crazy I can just leave early Right?

"Well thank you" Amber said bringing me out of my thoughts, I noticed we were at her door.

"Right, no problem" I said hoping that I would be able to avoid her daughter. Yes she had a cool name, but the way her mom talked she, seems weird. Oh well only time will tell it's not like I am going to find love at an apartment any way. That only happens in movies.

A/N thanks for reviewing! It means a lot!! Okay I got the Beaver idea cause my dad asked who I was listening to on my iPod and I told him Justin Bieber to which he responded with Justin Beaver!? What kind of band has a name like that anyway. Then he told my mom that I listen to bands with weird names that I probably shouldn't be allowed to listen to….. ya my dad's crazy!! Any way sorry I rabble on!! Ha-ha k Hit the green button thanks!!


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ Okay I am so so so sorry for not updating but to tell u the truth I have no clue where I am going with this story... So I am going to need ideas and lots of them okay so heres how this is going to work I need everyone to leave me ideas in the comments or PM me.. But theres a catch u will only have until 10 pm tomorrow morning to leave Ideas, or I will have to stop this story. Please hurry I really would love to continue this! Plus the more ideas the faster I will update and the longer the chapters will be:) So Tell me what you want to see in the story and were you want it to go in the future!!!

P.S. Thank you so much for your reviews everyone..

StarrIs4Bieber- Thank you for the review! I will continue this don't worry, well I will if I get ideas!! Thanks for taking your time to review, it makes everything worth it!:)

28mandy28- Ya my dad is quite crazy but I love him.. Oh Im sorry you had to listen to your dad singing, well if your dad is anything like mine Im really sorry, hes tone deaf!! I no Justin came off rude but I wanted him to be really taken back when he sees Lullaby for the first time, but thank you for the criticism I really want it because it will help me with my story and my writing :) Thanks for reviewing I appreciate it!

Ilovejustinbieber22- Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot to me because it keeps me going make sure you leave ideas! Thanks again:)

jbieber- Thanks for reviewing, I know a lot of people don't like to review or take the time but it really means so much to me! Thanks and leave an idea or two:)

alexisbieber- Ya dads are weird and cant pronounce names! Or well mine cant anyways :) Thanks for reviewing twice!! They make my day! Well thank you so much oh leave ideas:)

Chibi-Akira-Chan- Yes a new side of Justin. But I wanted him to seem more realtable becayse most people do think that way. Thank your for the review and taking the time to do so! :) Hurry and leave an idea!!

whydon'tyoujustsmile- Thanks for reviewing twice, your really don't know how much it truly touvhs me to know people like my story:) P.S. Update your story soon:)

XBieberFeverX- First off update your story 'First Time' I love it! :) And thanks for reviewing you are an amazing writer and I look up to your writing so please Leave ideas They'll be good I know it!! Thanks!!


End file.
